historicafandomcom-20200222-history
2013 FBI Headquarters bombing
headquarters bombing]]The 2013 FBI Headquarters bombing was a bomb attack on the Federal Bureau of Information (FBI) headquarters in downtown Los Angeles, California, that occurred in September of 2013. Evidence pointed out that the attack was committed by rogue FBI agents, who had also been accused of the several heists and shootouts. The FBI headquarters bombing damaged the eastern and northern faces of the building, with the bombs set on the 45th floor in an open locker and in a bathroom. The bombing resulted in the deaths of many FBI workers, and the destruction of the server room files. Background ]]The FBI Headquarters was constructed in the Bunker Hill section of downtown Los Angeles by architect Chip Peterson, with 52 floors. The top floor contained the FBI server room, containing their databases on all known criminals in the city, and also contained information on the agents. It was one of the buildings located in the Bunker Hill's plazas (One California and Two California, in this case located in One), alongside the CIA Headquarters. In 2013, with terrorism calming down in the United States, the CIA lost most of their funding, as did the FBI. The CIA secretly devised plots to stage terrorist attacks in order to gain more funding, including the production of gas at the Humane Labs and Research building outside of Los Angeles. The corrupt FBI agent Steve Haines was responsible for attacks on the CIA, hoping to steal their funding. He used criminals Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton to cut CIA funding by robbing an armored car of theirs, infiltrating the CIA Headquarters and stealing a man for interrogation, and other jobs. However, the main branch of the FBI found out about Steve Haines' operations and threatened to incarcerate him, so Haines had the trio of criminals do one final job for him; launch a bomb attack on the headquarters, so that the data on him would be cleared. The criminals prepared the attack, planning out a complex operation with which they could execute perfectly. Michael de Santa, having acquired janitor's robes from one of the janitors at the headquarters peacefully, was to carry bombs into the 45th floor while mopping the floors, and they would be detonated via cell phone from nearby by Clinton and Phillips, dressed as fire fighters. They would then drive to the headquarters and rush to the 45th floor to assist Michael, and they would clear the information that they had on their names (getting rid of Haines' leverage on them). De Santa, Phillips, and Clinton were assisted by gunmen Gustavo Mota and Hugh Welsh, whom they had contacted through their friend Lester Crest. Bombing The plan was executed around midnight, with De Santa taking the shift of janitor Harvey Molina, who allegedly went on a vacation. De Santa was given access to the building without being checked, as he carried several firearms as well as the two bombs (in addition to tear gas canisters, grenades, and sticky bombs). De Santa headed to the 45th floor, and proceeded to mop the floors, and he planted bombs in an open janitor's locker and another one in the bathroom. De Santa then entered an elevator and left the office, and he called Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips on his cell phone. Dressed as fire fighters (they had stolen the uniforms after ambushing a fire truck), Clinton and Phillips were nearby in a fire truck. Clinton used his cell phone to detonate the bombs, destroying the eastern and northern sides of the building. Clinton and Phillips rushed into the building under the guise of firefighters and made it to the 53rd floor (server room) and destroyed the locked door with sticky bombs. They proceeded to steal the hard drive from the server room and left, but while attempting to open a locked door, an explosion killed their hired gunman Hugh Welsh. Another explosion knocked Franklin Clinton unconscious, but Phillips and De Santa continued their escape, hoping not to die in the conflagration. By the time he woke, the team was a floor below him, so he had to catch up. Eventually, FBI agents opened fire on the firefighters, but they were gunned down and the crew escaped to their fire truck. They drove it to La Mesa in an alleyway designated as a hiding spot, where they destroyed the fire truck. The crew proceeded to leave in their getaway vehicle, and drove to Lester Crest's home in Boyle Heights. Reactions On Fox News, the incident was reported as being a domestic terrorist attack, resulting in increased funding for the FBI. The northern and eastern sides of the top of the building were destroyed, but most of the building was untouched, and the faces of the sides were put under reconstruction shortly after the bombing attack. Haines was eliminated as a suspect, but was killed by the three criminals soon after because he attempted to kill De Santa to remove all loose ends. Category:Events Category:Terrorism Category:Terrorist attacks Category:Bombings